


Unpredictable Nature

by Rekall



Category: Aphorism
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an Eclipse, Hinata becomes trapped.  Good thing Krishna is around to save him. The only problem is Hinata no longer trusts Krishna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sententiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sententiae/gifts).



Hinata played it off as a miscalculation when the rainy season ended earlier than he had expected. In truth Hinata had been caught off guard. It was something that had been happening more lately. The failure with Yama, his sister's scorn, the mysterious missing information from nine years ago and having Uruma to work with was beginning to take his toll on him.

It had been his idea to split up into smaller groups since it would be easier to get away and hide with less people. They couldn't figure out the monsters weakness so the best option they had was to stay away from the monsters until they disappeared at the end of the Eclipse. Hinata had gone off by himself since he didn't want the others to see him feeling sorry for himself. He knew he wasn't as smart as his sister - it was a fact he often denied - but he didn't like being reminded of it. It was hard growing up in his sister's shadow and lately it felt like that shadow was growing larger.

There was another reason why Hinata wanted to be by himself however. Ever since the incident in Yama's office, Hinata had been feeling off. It wasn't because they learned Yama was a fake who couldn't be stopped or dealing with his sister's scorn. It was something different. It was because he couldn't help but feel betrayed by Krishna. He had trusted Krishna and that trust had been broken and stomped on.

A monster crashed through one of the school's walls startling Hinata and pushing his self-pity aside for the time being. He was beginning to regret going off by himself. He wasn't a fighter, he wasn't the brains of the operation. Even Rokudou was a better fighter than he was and that wasn't saying much.

With no other option Hinata had no choice but to flee. The monster began chasing him but there was nothing Hinata could do about that. He needed to use his brain to escape. He had to think of a way to get out of the situation.

Rounding a corner, Hinata's heart sunk when he saw another monster coming towards him. He was trapped and there was no where to go. There wasn't even an empty classroom to duck into to hide. Hinata was out of options and he couldn't help but think his sister would have found a way to get out of the predicament.

Hinata didn't want to die but he needed a miracle.

The massive sword came seemingly out from nowhere. It protruded from the monster's mouth, instantly killing the creature dead. The sword was then gone again in a flash as it was pulled free, splattering the monster's blood..

As the monster's body fell to the ground Hinata got a glimpse of his savior. It was Krishna. It was a fact that did not surprise Hinata aince Krishna was the only person he knew who had such a large sword. On the other hand, Hinata couldn't help but be concerned since Rokudou was supposed to be with Aira at that moment.

Something had to have happened to make Krishna appear. But Hinata had little time to think since there was still the other monster worry about. The second monster was advancing upon them quickly and soon Hinata would be able to smell its foul breath.

Not wasting time, Krishna leaped at the second monster, hacking its head off with a clean swipe of his sword. Blood rained down on him, but Krishna seemed not to care as he strolled towards Hinata looking pleased with himself.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata suspiciously eyed Krishna. He didn't trust Krishna; not after what happened in Yama's office. It had been clear to Hinata that there were only two people Krishna trusted; Rokudou and Yama. Hinata didn't mind Rokudou; he liked Rokudou. It was the loyalty to Yama, Hinata didn't like. All Hinata had was Krishna's words that the real Yama was nothing like the fake one and Hinata could no longer trust Krishna's words.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata's head throbbed as he remembered the last time he had encountered Krishna. The physical wound had healed but the emotional scar went deep.

"Momiji-kun was worried about you so he followed you. When the monster appeared so did I."

Hinata wasn't sure if he wanted to curse Rokudou or thank him. At least he was still alive. "You should check on the others."

Krishna however was unconcerned. "They'll be fine."

Hinata didn't share Krishna's optimism. Krishna could survive without a heart and his battle skills were unmatched at the school. Of course Krishna would have no problem with the monsters, but others weren't whatever Krishna was. Hinata still wasn't sure exactly what Krishna was.

Hinata shifted his gaze to the dead monsters. Krishna had killed them easily enough but whenever they had tried to kill them earlier, the monsters had regenerated at an alarmingly fast rate. "How did you kill them?"

"There's a little diamond inside their heads. You need to destroy it to stop them."

That was handy information to have. "We should find the others and tell them."

Hinata was about to leave - not wanting to be alone with Krishna - but Krishna stopped him. "You're upset. Is this about what happened before? I told you I was sorry about that."

'Before' had been the incident in Yama's office. When Krishna had attacked Hinata and declared himself Yama's servant before deciding that the current Yama was a fake. Since then Hinata hadn't trusted Krishna one bit. Having your supposed friend attack you had a way of breaking trust. It had hurt Hinata more deeply than he cared to admit.

"Yes." There was no point in lying. He didn't want to make Krishna angry. He knew what Krishna was capable of.

A hurt look crossed Krishna's face and Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. "I didn't know he wasn't the real one. I fixed things once I knew he wasn't real."

Hinata knew what Krishna was saying was true but it didn't make the feeling of betrayal go away. That was the thing that stung the most. He had trusted Krishna and he now knew Krishna would throw all that trust away in an instant if he felt like it. It was bound to happen again. Hinata wasn't going to stop going after Yama. Too many lives had already been lost to stop now.

"Let's just find the others." Hinata had no desire to start a argument with Krishna. Especially since he knew who would win if things became physical between the two.

"No."

Hinata sighed and he forced himself to meet Krishna's eyes. It was better to get things over with instead of drawing it out. Once Krishna set his mind to something, there was no changing it.

"I don't like feeling betrayed by you," Hinata admitted, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

For someone who was so smart, Hinata couldn't help but think he had just said something very stupid. Making Krishna angry was the thing he wanted to avoid most.

"I thought you were the one who betrayed me. I didn't know that Yama was a fake."

Hinata recognized the wounded look on Krishna's face. It was how he himself had been looking lately whenever he was alone. He never stopped to think that Krishna would have considered the attack on Yama an act of betrayal.

Hinata however really didn't want to deal with it anymore. Forgiving Krishna wouldn't mean it wouldn't happen again in the future. In fact Hinata was almost sure it would happen again. "Okay; fine. We're even."

"But you're still not okay."

That was an understatement.

Hinata wished for the Eclipse to be over. Krishna always transformed back into Rokudou at that point. If Rokudou was back, Hinata wouldn't have to deal with hurt, betrayed and weird feelings. It would give him time to think until the next time Eclipse, which was likely the next time he would have to deal with Krishna since the plan in defeating Yama were stalled for the time being.

The kiss caught Hinata off guard. With all his intelligence he certainly did not expect it. It felt nice though. Heated. Comforting. The hurt washed away but at the same time the kiss created a new set of emotions inside Hinata.

And there was the fact it ended far too soon.

"Be okay," Krishna said, his hands touching both sides of Hinata's face.

He was so close and Hinata had to resist kissing him again.

It wasn't right. In fact it was very messed up. Hinata knew he would never be on the same level as Rokudou or Yama. He knew Krishna would never forgive him if he a hand in harming either one of them. But at the same time Hinata was willing to risk it. Even if it was only for a few minutes he just wanted to stay with Krishna and forget about everything else.

As he pulled away, Hinata couldn't help but feel like they were two lovers trapped on opposing sides in a war. Yama needed to be brought down. If the real Yama was invoked with the school he would also be defeated and it would be an action Krishna would not take lightly. Hinata knew he should view Krishna as his enemy but he just couldn't; not with his heart beating so fast.

Slowly rational began to return to Hinata. Loving Krishna would only eventually end in pain. He had to end it before things were taken too far.

The only problem was he didn't want that.

Another kiss was shared between them. Hinata knew it would only bring trouble but he didn't care. Spending a short time with Krishna was better than nothing. It made Hinata feel free.

Hinata knew he would regret it later. Once things calmed down his mind would start working again and he would realize he was only setting himself up to heartbreak. He also knew he would then spend long hours tormenting his mind as he tried to come up with a solution to keep Krishna and defeat Yama.

Until then though Hinata was going to enjoy himself.


End file.
